


【moonsun】攻？受？

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Kudos: 32





	【moonsun】攻？受？

下午四点的财务部办公室，键盘噼里啪啦地打字声夹着机器复印纸张和装订声，所有人都在工作状态忙的飞起。

当然最忙的还是部门的最底层金容仙小员工，作为新人，天天被前辈们指使。

「容仙，帮我复印这份资料好吗？」

「容仙，你帮我打给项目部核实一下这份表」

「诶，容仙，我这个PPT你帮我修改一下!」

金容仙抱着一推材料忙得团团转，好不容易才能端着奶茶放到自己的桌上，揉揉发酸的手臂去上洗手间，刚好主管就从办公室出来拍拍手大声喊话。

「同事们!紧急通知!待会我们总裁要下来视察了!大家打起精神啊，年末总评就看你们了!」。

办公室一片哗然，总裁下来部门视察不是常见的事，难道是这下面哪个部门的领导犯了大错了上级要下来清人?

窸窸窣窣地小声交谈中，没过一会就有一群人浩浩汤汤地进了财务部。

前面进来两个西装男开路，总裁就在一群人中间。

瘦削的身材搭上定制的合身西装，身姿挺拔，九分西装裤把脚踝露了出来，甚至可以看见隐隐约约的青筋，脸上淡淡的表情写着两个大字“禁欲”。

文星伊环顾办公室看着站着毕恭毕敬的一圈人，微微皱眉，没看到那个人。

主管见文总脸色不是很好看，心想不妙，脸上还是要笑着，小心地询问文总有什么要说的。

文星伊倒是没回话，随处转转，一张张看着这些办公桌像是在找什么，终于走到一张没有人的桌子，桌面上满满两大叠资料还有零散的资料夹，杰尼龟杯子的奶茶都快凉了。

偏过头问身后跟着她的主管，「这张桌子的员工呢?」

主管赔笑着地回，「容仙，容仙呐，可能，上洗手间了」，他脸上笑嘻嘻，心里却把金容仙祖宗八代都问候了一遍，文星伊伸手翻了翻那些资料，若有所思。

而另一边正在洗手的金容仙连打了两个喷嚏，想着看来是谁在骂她呢!可恶!

走回部门办公，走廊上听到隔壁部门同事都在小声讨论着什么，金容仙赶紧过去八卦几句，「怎么了，怎么了，你们说什么呢？」

「容仙你怎么在这啊?文总不是去你们部门了嘛?」

「什么？什么时候，我不知道啊」金容仙愣了一下说。

「就现在啊，刚刚按顺序去了其他部门，现在到你们财政部了」

「怎么回事?!」

「听说文总是要来整顿你们财务部呢，你可长点心吧」

金容仙接下去的话没听了，踩着细高跟哒哒哒地就往部门跑，心里只想这下惨了，主管可又得收拾她了。

跑得太急推开门就冲进去，妄想着主管没看到自己不在，结果猫着腰一下就撞上了人，金容仙哎呦一声揉揉脑袋，眼前人一身黑西装黑皮鞋，抬头一看，原来撞上自家总裁大人了。

往旁边一瞄，全办公室的人都看着自己呢，这下可就尴尬了。

「早上好啊，文总～」金容仙直起腰笑着打招呼问好，文星伊看着她眼里尽是冷冽，语气不带一点感情，「金容仙，到我办公室来」

「内……」

二十二楼总裁办公室

豪华办公皮椅上，居然有两个交叠的身影。

「唔……」文星伊发出一声喟叹，本来扣到最顶的纽扣被开了三颗露出大片白皙的肌肤，领带松松垮垮的象征性挂着，金容仙正趴在她身上轻咬着她的锁骨。

「你去财务部干嘛，不会是想我了吧」金容仙偷笑着故意在文星伊的喉头处落下个吻迹。

文星伊任由这只小猫撒野，骨节分明的手指伸进她的上衣抚摸着她的后背，薄唇摩挲着她的耳廓，「你有什么好想的」

「那可就多了，比如……」金容仙推开她坐起身，慢慢的解开自己的纽扣，让大片春光暴露在文星伊眼底下，她笑得妩媚，红唇一张一合，魅惑的气音，「想吗？」

这妖精！文星伊抱起她一手扫开桌上的文件腾出位置把金容仙压上，重重地吸吮着她身体的每一处，肌肤很快染上一层粉色。

金容仙抱住她的头压向自己，喘气声流拽而出，「哈啊…嗯……唔…」，文星伊手摸上她的腰正准备扯掉她的短裙，突然，嘀的一声，门开了。

文星伊立刻抓起披在椅背的外套套在金容仙身上紧紧护住，她的宝贝可不能让人看到不该看的。

不过，能不通过秘书也不用敲门就能进总裁办公室的人想来也就只有一个了。

「呀！丁辉人你干嘛」

丁总进来便看到这副观景，文星伊领口大开，下巴脖颈还有几处红色唇印，她挑了挑眉笑，「看来我是坏了某人的好事啊」

文星伊拿起桌上的小火龙杯子佯装要砸她，「有话快说有屁快放！」

「啧啧啧，想当年我们也是一条革命战线，穿一条裤衩长大的，你现在为了情人就要抛弃我了么？」辉人并没有走近她们，站在门边撅着嘴假装擦眼泪。

「……丁，辉，人…」

「好啦好啦，本来是要和你讨论一下昨天的提案的，不坏你好事了，等你有空我再来吧」辉人说着就离开，要关门的时候又扶着门把回头“提醒”「去卧室好点啦～」

「阿西！都怪你！都怪你！」金容仙听到门关了才敢从文星伊怀里出来，脸红成了熟透的苹果，拍打着文星伊的胸口，「脸都丢光了！」

「刚刚是谁先诱惑谁的?」文星伊把自己的扣子一个一个扣好，金容仙哼了一声帮她打好领带，文星伊抓住她的手，看着她眯起眼，「回去让你下不了床！」

没吃到肉的金小仙非常不开心，气呼呼地回到办公室做事，没想到一进去就看见主管抱着箱子，同事们围着给他送别。

一打听才知道那会总裁视察后前脚刚离开，后脚人事部就下了通知，文氏正在筹备开展海外业务，金容仙的直属上司主管就被委派了，项目地点是……非洲。

神奇的是，金容仙坐下后，也没人再叫她去复印或者端茶倒水，倒是有人凑着过来问要不要下午茶。

金容仙连连摆手拒绝，心里窃笑，原来文星伊下来视察还是为了她啊，昨晚睡觉的时候她就抱怨着主管故意压低她的绩点还强行要她去做本不是她的工作，而其他同事见此也觉得她好欺负，天天把她呼来唤去，什么累的活都丢给她。

当时说的时候文星伊只是嗯了一声就翻了页纸继续看书，她还以为文星伊不想理这些事呢。

真是闷骚傲娇的摩羯座！金容抿着嘴笑，像一只舔了蜂蜜的小熊一样开心。

下班时间，金容仙收拾好东西出了公司大楼，走到马路对面的面包店挑了几个她爱吃的烤面包，算好时间结账出店面，一辆黑色林肯就缓缓滑到她身边停下。

车内，文星伊一如往常翘着二郎腿，纤长的手指划着iPad屏幕，见金容仙上车便放到一边，车子启动驶回别墅。

「文星伊！」金容仙一个翻身就坐上她的大腿搂住她的脖子。

光线昏暗的车厢内，眼前人的魔鬼身材和与它一点都不搭的撒娇语气让星伊心跳漏一漏了一拍，双手扶上她的细腰，「干嘛」

「你说呢？」金容仙手从文星伊紧实的腹部往上，在她的小山丘捏了捏，看着文星伊隐忍又有些享受的表情，凑到耳边挑逗，「想要了吗？」

文星伊敏捷的发现了她的不怀好意，倒是一下就清醒了，抓住她的两只手腕，「休想！」

容仙哈哈地笑着，她就喜欢看文星伊生气又拿她没办法的样子，趴在她身上轻轻蹭着，很快文星伊隔着衬衫就感受到了她的胸前的两颗小樱桃硬挺挺的，还有被她的凶器挤压着胸口让她的呼吸越来越重。

她知道文星伊这人有多闷骚，绝对不会在车上要她，所以更加变本加厉地挑动她的神经，甚至故意在她耳边发出娇吟，让热气喷湿她的耳廓。

「回家你就死定了，金容仙...」文星伊咬着牙，双手握拳放在两侧，抵挡着金容仙一轮比一轮更甚的进攻。

「我很期待呢...」金容仙开始上演脱衣秀，她不信文星伊忍得住这诱惑，挺起上身解纽扣，看着文星伊怒火中烧又不敢碰自己的憋屈样她就越想欺负她。

才刚解到第三颗呢，文星伊就低吼了一声****，抓起旁边的西装外套把她紧紧包住，反身将她压在车座上，虚张声势地，「不要以为我不敢……」

「那就来啊，你真的很不解风情诶」金容仙坏笑着用脚勾住文星伊拉向自己，「把我弄坏吧」

文星伊闭上眼睛深呼吸，这时车却突然停了，她睁开发红的眼睛，「你惨了」

司机过来开门被先行下车的文星伊喝令离开，然后金容仙被她的西装外套紧紧包裹着公主抱起，一进家门就径直上了二楼扔在床上。

文星伊扯下自己的领带就粗鲁地吻上她，有了刚刚在车上的挑逗，不用太多的前戏就进入了正题。

压抑了一路的欲火爆发，金容仙不知在第几次高潮后终于软绵绵地连连求饶。

「现在才说不要？晚了！」文星伊决定要给这只小猫一个教训，不能让她再这样得意了。

一夜大战，两人都没吃晚餐，最后饥肠辘辘下床洗澡吃饭已近凌晨。

「以后还敢不敢了？」

「哼！有什么不敢的！还不是你太闷骚，爱我你都不敢说！」

「你…」

两人在一起虽然时间并不长，可是该做的都做了文星伊都从来不和她说情话，这点金容仙很是不满，哪个女人不愿意听爱人的情话？

明明文星伊对她特别在意，总是偷偷关注自己替她解决烦恼，可就是不肯松嘴说爱她，她觉得这太矫情了，开不了口。

再说上次金容仙趁着她醉酒反攻成功，文星伊享受到不行后来还死傲娇地拒绝被攻，她知道文星伊在床上有被虐向，可文星伊就是拉不下总攻的面子，所以金容仙就要故意挑逗她。

「你让我攻一下又不会缺块肉！」

「你怎么知道不会」

「我不知道，让我试试？」

金容仙决定霸王硬上弓，可惜空有勇气没力气，攻不下她还再次成为了文星伊的餐后甜点。

「文星伊！！！总有一天我要反攻你！😡」

「你先管好自己再说吧😏」

THE END


End file.
